


Always Been There

by Chantelle_x0x



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantelle_x0x/pseuds/Chantelle_x0x
Summary: Steve has always been there for you, even before he knew who you really were. Tonight you needed his comfort, and that’s just what he provided.





	Always Been There

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @thefanficfaerie who hosted a Disney writing challenge. I had a lot of fun writing this! My quote was from The Lion King and is bolded. Thanks lovely for letting me be part of this! x

The cold winter night air blew the hair away from your face, leaving a cold presence in its wake. You shivered slightly at the feeling, since you only had a light tank top on with shorts and socks warming your feet. Totally dumb for a winter night, especially when it got cold enough for it to snow, but you were sweating before. You had that nightmare again, _and_ it hurt you once again. You usually woke Steve up, but he was out on a mission for so long that you knew he was tired and sleep was what he needed, since tomorrow he had another busy day scheduled. You dwelled on how alone and upset you were feeling about everything. Your hands were placed firmly on the railings of the small balcony you had, and you were breathing heavily through your mouth. You were so sure that you’d have a cold in the morning given how frosty is was, but that thought was taken away as a warm presence graced your body, you then felt a body stand next to you. ‘You could get sick, Y/N.’ You heard Steve say tiredly.

‘I know, but I couldn’t sleep.’ You slid your arms into the holes of the huge jacket that had been placed upon your shoulders, by your beautiful fiancé.

‘Did you have that nightmare again?’ Steve asked hesitantly. You nodded, before inhaling the scent left in the jacket; it was the leather jacket that he wore when he rode his motorcycle. ‘I don’t want to push you to say anything, darling, but I think it’d be good if you finally told someone what the nightmare is about. I know that when I talk to you about mine, they become easier to handle if I have them again.’ You hummed in response, looking at the the diamond ring on your finger.

‘I’ll try.’ You said softly, the city lights in your vision while Steve was in your peripheral. He placed his large hand over your smaller one, and looked over at the city skyline too. Steve could be stubborn, hard-headed, frustrating and sometimes infuriating, but you knew that there was always so much more about him, like, his patience when it came to people he loved and cared about, or how his heart of gold could never let him leave a good person hurt. At this moment, the patient, loving and soft man you adored, was standing next to you, encouraging you to let him in. You breathed in deeply, and entwined your hand with his. ‘So,’ you started, ‘in the nightmare, it starts with us being together, but HYDRA soon takes me away from you and after months of you trying to find me, you can’t, so you just leave it alone and I _become_ alone. Then it happens again, those evil monsters take away every memory I’ve ever had and I become a slave to them. I see myself as a body, and watch what I’m doing but can’t do anything about it. I try to hurt you, I try so _so_ hard to do it, so hard that you have to fight back and it really injures me. You feel guilty and try to bring me back, but then everything goes black and I can only hear ringing, and it all starts again and again and again.’ You hadn’t noticed the tears that started to stream down your face, and how tight your grip on the railing had become. Steve stroked the back of your right hand with his thumb, calming you down slightly. ‘The worst thing I’ve ever lived through replays in my mind every day Steve. It hurts me so much.’ At that moment, you couldn’t hold in your sobs anymore. Steve held you close to his chest, alternating between stroking your hair and rubbing your back until you calmed down.

‘That’s one of the worst things to live with, memories that you don’t want to remember, reply in your mind when you’re asleep and you can’t control anything. I used to have those about Bucky, when I lost him on the train. Until I found him again, it happened.’ You weren’t sure how this was going to help, but you continued to listen, Steve always knew what he was talking about. ‘It might never stop for you, but what your mind is keeping from you is what happened after we found you. I remember that day because I knew I needed you in my life forever when I saw you. I did have to injure you, and you were being cared for by the med team in the tower for a while, but when you woke up, I was there. Do you remember that?’ He asked you, to which you replied with a simple head shake. ‘Well, you were really scared. It hurt me because I could see the good in you, it’s why I couldn’t complete the mission the way it was supposed to be done.’ You had never known that the mission originally required for you to be…dead. You gulped at that thought. ‘We got to talking for a while, and I saw you every day for a week before you had to start your training and get clearance to work with us. I remember so clearly the day you got recruited.’

‘I don’t remember that day. I don’t actually remember a lot about my past and the beginning of becoming an Avenger.’

‘That’s absolutely fine, doll, because I do, and now you can know what happened that morning.’ You looked at him in awe, very ready to hear about this day. He locked eyes with you, and took both your hands in his. ‘Well, you weren’t sure how to handle the whole ‘good side’ thing. You were terrified that you’d suddenly snap back into your old ways.’ He paused for a few seconds, and you could see the tiniest amount of pain flicker in his eyes. ‘You wanted to leave…for good. It broke my heart to a million bits, so I gave you the best advice I could give you in that moment and told you, “Y/N, I know it’s scary to start a new life with new ways and morals. **Yes, the past can hurt, but the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it** , it’s up to you. I strongly urge you to learn from it and use it as a way to build a bigger and better person, but you have to make a choice.”’ You couldn’t believe that he basically saved your life.

‘I chose to learn from it.’ You whispered so softly, a regular person wouldn’t have been able to hear what you said.

‘You did, and I can’t tell you how happy I am that you chose to. If you hadn’t, well I don’t think I’d be where I am now.’

‘Knowing you Rogers, you’d probably beat yourself up over it.’ He chuckled a little at that.

‘Honestly, I probably would have. Guess you saved yourself _and_ me.’ You smiled at that and hugged Steve tightly.

‘Maybe the the nightmare will continue, but now I know how it ends, and it’s a great ending.’ Steve laughed.

‘And the ending will be the greatest in a week.’ You agreed with what was just said, and turned around in Steve’s arms.

‘Only a week left? Damn, that means I only have one more week to be a Y/L/N.’ You joked, but Steve didn’t know if you were or weren’t, so ever the gentleman, he offered,

‘You can continue being Y/L/N if you want to Y/N.’ You shook your head.

‘I was joking Steve, I really want to become Mrs Steven Rogers. Married life with you will be awesome.’ With that have been said, you and Steve snuggled closer together, watching the sun rise over the beautiful city of New York.

**Author's Note:**

> **All characters (except reader) belong to Marvel (MCU). So does Infinity War and the plot of that.**  
> **Please don't post my work anywhere else.**
> 
> All of my fics will also be posted and have been posted on Tumblr at my blog: chantelle-x0x. You don't have to follow it but I just thought I'd add that in here.
> 
> Subscribe to be notified when I post new works, leave a kudos if you liked it! Comments are always great to receive but don't feel obligated to do any of the above!  
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
